1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure regulator, and more particularly to a pressure regulator for engines, such as automotive internal combustion engines or the like of an engine system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical fuel pressure regulators have been developed and attached to engines, such as automotive internal combustion engines or the like, which are required to furnish gaseous fuel into the combustion chambers. The fuel pressure regulators are provided for reducing fuel pressure from a relatively higher tank pressure to a relatively lower pressure required for induction into an engine.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,943 to Peters discloses one of the typical fuel pressure regulators are also developed to provide or to furnish gaseous fuel into the combustion chambers of the automotive internal combustion engines or the like. However, the typical fuel pressure regulators may not be used to balance the pressure within the combustion chambers or within the automotive internal combustion engines or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,611 to Hartman et al. discloses another typical fuel pressure regulator having a heater mounted to the pressure reducing regulator to warm the fuel after the temperature is reduced by the pressure reduction. However, similarly, the typical fuel pressure regulators also may not be used to balance the pressure within the combustion chambers or within the automotive internal combustion engines or the like.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional pressure regulators.